Same old thing
by The Over9000NinjaAlchemist
Summary: NAME CHANGE! (After) (2003) Based 16 years after e turtles have separated a couple of mounths after the death of their father, Master Splinter. 13 years have passed and Leo plans of bring his family back together. (Yes i know it says FullMetalNinja75 on the cover page. Thats my Wattpad name)
1. 13 years later

**Leo's POV**

Leo layed on his bed 13 years ago he and his brothers had separated, gone separate roads, he wasn't sure they knew about he and Karai. Before they'd left Donnie, the second youngest had given each a high piece of tech, a watch with the ability to turn them human or at least hide their true form for as long as they wanted. He missed them, all the adventures they'd shared. Time Travel, Space, dimensional travel, into cyber-space. He's lost contract with Usagi, a rabbit from another dimension. He'd settled down. Married Karai had four kids and now lived in a town in the south country side of Japan.

"Leo?," Karai said walking in, her now long hair in a tight bun. "you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" he muttered.

"Cause your still in human form." she half laughed.

"I am?" he said self-consciously sitting up, he realised that he was still in his work clothes. He sighed pulling the watch off. A tingle ran through his body. Body changed. His fingers and toes fused together. His battle worn shell form of his back, his skin turned green and his snout began to stick out re-form. Leo sighed pushing his shoulder back, and layed back. Memorises re-running through his head.

"It's your brothers again" Karai said loudly, so Leo would remember she was still there.

"Yeah" He said, they'd had this conversation several times. It took a while to not have them be there all them the time. Karai smiled, then the twins burst out in Japanese

"NAH! I'm so much better at ninjutsu than you."

Leo went to sit up again, but Karai pushed down his chest, his heart tingled.

"STAY," she ordered placing her phone down "At least try and call them."

Leo opened his mouth to protest. He doubted his brothers kept their shell-cells.

"I'll take care of the twins" Her green eyes straight and demanding, Leo let out an annoyed sigh. Karai smiled walking out.

His brothers numbers were branded in his head. _Who'd he try first?_

Raph, his brothers name came to him almost in an instant

 **Raph POV**

Raph burst through the wall on the shell cycle grinning.

"YEAH!" he shouted thankful he was wearing a helmet. His shell-cell rung, Raph almost crashed, he'd forgotten it even existed or that it was in his bikers jacket. He swerved the bike to side, it slid hard against the gravel. The rocks ripped small holes in his jacket.

"WHAT" he barked at the phone.

"Raph?" answered a surprised voice at the end, he knew that voice...

"LEO!" He said happily, his mood lighted a little bit.

"wow it worked," Leo said his tone in disbelief "Karai's plan worked"

Raph scowled at the phone

"Karai? What she's got to do with this" he half growled. He heard Leo suck in a breath.

"uh Raph, she's my wife." on that note with out thinking he hung up.

 **Leo's POV**

The phone went dead. _Mental note don't mention Karai or the kids when talking to Donnie and Mikey._ At least it worked. Turning the beeping off. He left the room, the family's pure black Labrador, Ninja, the name picked by the kids, and wasn't the least bit stealthy or quiet. He picked his weather worn mask from his bedside table and left the room. Leo ignored his sons shouts. He slid the back door, Ninja barked as he almost slammed on his snout. Leo followed the stone path to a shed, he'd turned into a dojo. He pulled a key from under a flower pot. Pushing the shed door open. He quickly lit some candles. The centre of the wall was a built in space, a wooden door he unlocked. In the centre, his sensei's old weapon surrounded be pictures, his family. His brothers, Father, Casey, April. Leo smiled pulling himself into mediation. His body relaxed. He WOULD find his brothers, hopefully Casey and April too...


	2. The call

_Donnie's POV_

Donnie pulled his googles off,

"Done, John" He said nodded to the wiry old man next to him. John nodded inspecting his Toyota. Donnie smiled "I promise I didn't miss a spot."

John glared at him, his blue eyes looking for a lie. After one minute of glaring. John nodded snatching his keys for his car from Donnie's hand.

"Wash your face" He barked indicting at the smear of grease on his face, climbing into the sliver car. Donnie smiled and waved the old man off. He groaned slouching over once the man had left. Opening a mechanic shop had been fun and all and usually was in a good mood from working in machines all day. It was costumers like John that ruined his day. He walked back into his house next door to his work shop. Unlocking the house he turned the lights on. Donnie pulled the watch off and continued to walk down the hallway as the change happened, his jumpsuit tightened as his shell took it's place covering his back, hips and chest, so he pulled it off.

Donnie put a frozen pizza in the oven, for dinner. He entered the small living room and relaxed on his favourite dark brown sofa and opened a can of Coke. Five minutes till his favourite show. Donnie quickly slipped into his lab, to check on his experiments. A phone ring tone echoed in the wooden hallway. He finished writing the results into his computer. He hadn't heard that phone in years. He walked down the hallway, the last time he'd seen his old shell-cell was his bedroom. His king sized bed was a mess from waking up late. The light purple blanket was half on the floor. He pulled the blanket up and reached to the bottom draw of his bedside drawers. He didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?" He answered, eyeing the hand made digital clock, 5:34. The show starts in two minutes would start.

"Donnie?," A familiar voice said wearily. "Wow first Raph then you"

"Leo?," Donnie said immediately at the mention of their other brother.

 _Mikey's POV_

Mikey groaned, he lifted his head up from under an empty pizza box. A video game theme sung in the background. He felt sick, Mikey rolled off the couch groaning. Carefully pulling himself up he looked around. The lair, was a mess as usual, ignoring it he walked into the kitchen. Bacon, his mouth watering he began to cook humming Star Trek theme song.

S _leep_. Something his mind seem to say. His body felt tired. But he just woke up? Taking the bacon out the frying pan he ignored it. His eyelids drooped. No stay awake he scolded himself. A noise came from the door way. _Intruder!_ His nun chucks were on the couch. Placing his bacon down. It almost hurt to walk. _Sooo tired_ Mikey began to fall forward. Three figures walked in the lair, they were talking in muffled tones. The guy in front, wore a neat suit and sun glasses, BISHOP! Mikey hit the ground.

 _Leo's POV_

He was happy, smiling her walked around the house.

"So you talked to Raph." Donnie said

Leo nodded "Yeah, but he hung up after he heard about me and Karai..." His voice dropping.

"What about you and Karai." Donnie said a thoughtful tone

"Uhh we're sorta married and got four kids." He said slowly hoping Donnie wouldn't hang up.. The phone was silent.

"So your a father and I'm and uncle... but this isn't about that is it?,What you called me about? "

Leo flinched "Yeah" He admitted, his mouth feeling dry

"You whta meet up again"

"Wait, how did you..."

"It only makes sense, wait so where are you?"

"Japan." Leo answered quickly

"I'll talk to Raph, try and convince him, I can track Mikey through his shell cell assuming he still has it"

Leo grinned "I'll arrange a plane ride to..."

"Utah."

Leo nodded "It'll be good to get together again keep in touch"

"Yeah." Donnie agreed.

 _Mikey's POV_

Mikey woke up in a lab, strapped to a board. The room was covered in machines, he didn't recognise. One ended clouded in shadows.

"Evening." Said a smooth voice in the shadows. _He knew that voice, wait was THAT late? Or he just woke up late. Yeah that'll be it._ Mikey scowled "What do you want" He said trying to sound tough. Bishop smiled walking out of the shadows.

"I heard your brothers wanted to meet up, they'll come for you," He held up Mikey's old shell-cell. "Just give it some patience." Mikey gulped. _What was he planning?..._

 **i hope you enjoyed it! pls tell for grammer mistakes! also about the utah thing it was the first state to come to mind, and i dont know many american staes (im australian!) also pls look at my wattpad acount (FullMetalNinja75) which i use for my non-fan-fic-ideas**


	3. Reunion

Finally! I finally bring myself to update this story, sorry for the late update guys! Although i'm kind of beating you forgot this story even existed. Don't i hope you enjoy!

Okay for an idea i thought to tell the difference when the characters speak in Japanese (As that i have Leo's kids prefer their home language to English) i'll have if they speak in Japanese it's in _italics._ Just so you know, not that it makes a difference to the story.

Mikey's POV

Mikey's stomach growled, how long had he'd been down here? His stomach said days, but Mikey wasn't sure. Sure his stomach was right about most things, but for once he wasn't completly sure. He hadn't seen Bishop since his introduction. The only light, was hon on mikey, the rest of the room complete blackness. Mikey sighed, he'd gotten used being here for days. The main the thing that bugged him was what Bishop was saying about his brothers meeting again...

Yoshi's POV

Yoshi grinned as he leaned against his father, Leonardo. Leo smiled back, and rubbed his shoulder. Yoshi smiled. His dad had explained that being 'human' was fun. But be in that form too long and it began to feel uncomfortable. something to do with cells not used to be formed in that shape.

"Dad," Yoshi said loudly. "What's New York like?"

A happy grin spread over Leo's face.

"Is it better than home?" Usagi asked. Leo looked uncertain for a minute, then nodded.

"Yeah, it's a bit better." He decided.

Donnie's POV

Donnie scanned over the airport with his eyes. Leo had planned to meet here with his family, Raph was going to meet up at his small house, because that's where the caravan/battle shell Donnie had recently built was. Then drive to New York where Mikey was supposedly was. Well they never contact with their youngest brother. but his Shell-cell was tracked there. Donnie had supposed it ran out of charge...

"Donnie!" Leo called, waving his hair, short but sort of messy. a plain blue, clean but crinkled. His not too large biceps half covered by the sleeves of his blue jeans, covered over the top of his Nike sports shoes. Donnie grinned, slowly jogging to his long awaited brother. Leo wrapped his arms around Donnie, he was smiling too.

"Leo, you made it," Donnie grinned, not sure exactly what to say. "Your kids." Donnie eyed the four kids near him. The oldest looked about vaguely remembered as Yoshi Like the four brother, he only had three finger. He was wearing a red hoodie, hiragana characters spelling Japaneses words. Their were a pair twins girls. Asuna, had long black hair in a braid, hanging over shoulder. The other Miwa, her hair was out and just under shoulder length. They both wore matching purple shirts with the _kame_ kanji _,_ inother words turtle. They looked about ten. The final was eight, he had wild black hair, and shared his father's dark blue eyes. His name was Usagi, named after Leo's friend. A rabbit from another dimension.

"Wow Donnie." Leo said pointing to his rectangle brown glasses. Donnie gave his brother an awkward smile. Leo grinned.

"Good to see you." Donnie nodded. He eyed Karai cautiously

(Okay, I wasn't completely sure what they'd do here. So sorry it's bad.)

Yoshi POV

Yoshi leaned again his mother. They were in a small white van, the bags in the back. At first they had thought this was the van they were driving in to get to New York, but Uncle Donnie had promised the van was a lot better. The twins were silently silently listening music in the back. Usagi was jumping up and down. Dad and Uncle were talking in the two front seats.

"HAHA remember when Mikey got sick over eating all the treats after our first Halloween!" Leo laughed loudly. Donnie laughed into the wheel.

They climbed out of the the van. A cough. Yoshi jumped a meter, who was there? Yoshi turned around. A man about the same age as his dad. Dark red hair, as in _red, red,_ messy and looked like he really didn't care what it looked like. A whether worn leather jacket, hung over the top of a black tank top. The jacket almost molded into the shape of muscles. The sun glinted over something on his shirt, w _ait was that blood?_ (YES) His jeans had several rips, revealing old and new scars. His combat boots were made of a mixture of leather and half rusted metal.

"Hey Raph." Leo said causally. Yoshi jumped. _This was his uncle?_ 'Raph' nodded his head in a 'sup sort of way. Yoshi shook his head around at his family. Raph looked nothing like his dad in human form.

Donnie's house was a small one story cream color. The lawn was fairly neat, a couple of oil can and spare parts scatted around. Donnie unlocked his house and they went in side. Almost immediatly the three brothers changed. Leo pulled his shoes and shirt off.

" _Eww Dad._ " Asuna complained loudly.

" _What?_ " Leo frowned, looking down at his abs. Leo rolled his eyes. " _I'm sorry I like to keep fit._ " He pulled his watch off.

" _Yeah Dad, there's keeping fit and having a six pack and biceps, they are not the same thing._ " Asuna said in a know-it-all voice.

"That feels better!" Raph said, and Yoshi relised his uncles and also gone back into their 'normal' turtle bodies. They quickly put their wrapping and protective knee and elbow pads on, then slotted their weapons in place. Donnie handed Leo new swords and sheathes, as he couldn't take them on the plain. Leo slowly admired them.

"Made them yourself?" He asked, running his finger gently down metal. Donnie smiled and once around his father Yoshi was slightly scared. His two uncles and father all in 'battle gear.' All ready to fight. Yoshi had seen his Dad wearing that hundreds of times, but all of them. Despite the fact Yoshi knew his dad would never hurt him or any of his family. That didn't remove the fast beating of his heart.

"So I'm feeling meatlovers, hawaiian and anchovies." Raph announced. Leo and Donnie nodded. Yoshi frowned. Hawaiian? Meatlovers?

"I know a good pizza place near by so... now?" Donnie raised a phone to a ear. Oh! Pizza, Leo had always said pizza was supposedly the best food to exist. Personally Yoshi loved ramen best. But had always been too 'scared' to tell his dad pizza wasn't his favorite food since his dad had made a joke of disowning Miwa for 'not feeling like pizza.'

Boom! 1079 words! Yeah, plz comment, follow (If not already.) VOTE! and yeah, ill try and get on top of updating, but ive got more stories to do (What if i make a chart of order to update FIYOE, After... sorry just talking to myself. Hehe.) Anyway, BYE!

-Ninja out.


	4. Darkness

**Alright, im** **getting** **better** **at** **updating! Well** **I** **finally** **got** **a** **phone** **for** **my** **b** **day** **so... Anyway** **hope** **you** **like** **this** **chapter!**

Mikey's POV

Mikey scanned his eyes round the room. His night vision had improved a little after all this time in the darkness. He saw the shape of a large machine, a long cord spun from it, what was its purpose? His hearing had improved too. A soft buzzing rung from something behind him. Mikey spread his fingers to stretch them, from the cramps. He tried to ignore the buzzing, unless it was coming from his head, and he was going insane...

"Michelangelo." A cool unemotional voice said from behind him. Mikey relaxed his shoulders.  
"Yes?" He said, trying to sound bored. Tapping clicked across the tiled floor. Bishop! Mikey kept his mouth shut to stop himself from saying every cuss word he knew against him. Mikey noted on the smile on Bishop's face  
"An old friend has come to see you." Was all his old enemy said. Mikey listened to Bishop leave. His heart pumped loudly, as he wondered what Bishop was talking about... An old friend, he doubted Bishop meant an actual friend...?

"Hello Michelangelo." A male voice said, Mikey's blood turned cold. STOCKMAN!...

An hour later

Mikey gasped as Baxters knife dug deeper into his left arm, his blood tinkled into the one of the four tubes on his four limbs. Mikey felt his body slightly weaken from his lack of blood.

"Enjoying it?" Baxter asked smiling, small signs aging showed on his face. Mikey tightened his jaw, he didn't trust himself to open his mouth, so he wouldn't start screaming. His dropped deeper into the cuffs. Mikey saw the red marks that etched into his skin. The windless air felt good against his aching body. Mikey rolled his tongue in his dry mouth, his throat screamed for air.

Mikey felt the tubes stop sucking his blood, Mikey raised his weak head at Stockman. Confused why he didn't drain all his blood out.  
"Bishop says I can't killed you, you're lucky if it was up to me..." Stockman smiled, he look behind him and nodded in the direction of the darkness.

Mikey felt strong hands push his shoulders up against the metal board he was tied to. A plastic tube was shoved roughly in his mouth. Water! Mikey drunk it great fully, sure it could've been poison, but he was thirsty. Besides Stockman said he wasn't allowed to die so it was probably okay to drink... Hopefully.  
"Animal." Baxter spat, Mikey chose to ignore the comment. A small machine beeped as Mikey's water source stopped. Baxter looked at the two men in white coats next to him.  
"Well?" He snarled. The black haired jumped.  
"Sorry!... Sir! He said glanced nervously at his partner. One of them pulled the tube from his mouth, the other stuck a mid sized piece of bread in his mouth. Stale, but other wise okay. Baxter rolled his eyes.  
" Animal." He repeated and left.

 **So** **what** **you** **think? Write** **in** **the** **comments** **and** **stuff! Yeah** **seya!**


	5. Getting ready to leave

**Okay** **so** **the** **last** **chapter** **was** **sort** **of** **depressing** **and** **short, well** **I** **promise** **this** **a** **good** **chapter! Also** **on** **another** **note** **Out** **of** **the** **shadows** **is** **coming** **out! Im** **not** **look** **forward, but** **its** **TMNT, and** **well** **TMNT... Yeah** **well** **hope** **you** **enjoy** **this** **update!**

Donnie's POV

Donnie hummed quietly to himself as he thought what to do with his next experiment  
"Alright Don," Raph said loudly, interrupting his thoughts.  
"What you hiding?"  
Donnie jumped.  
"What?! I'm not hiding, why would you think that?" He asked.  
"Because you have that look Donnie." Leo explained.  
"Look? What look?"  
"The one you have when you're planning something." Raph said in a bored tone. Miwa frowned.  
"I have no idea what you two are talking about," Donnie shook his head. "I don't have a _look_ when I'm planning something."  
"Uh Donnie we grew up with you I'm pretty sure we could tell when your planning an idea, and that facial expression tells us," Leo said. "So what are you planning?" He said shortly. Donnie averted his eyes.  
"Okay, fine you caught me. You know how I said I've only got a few things to complete for the battle-shell/ caravan thing?" He asked.  
"Yeah?" Raph said,leanings over the wooden table they were eating lunch on.  
"Well," Donnie backed off from his brother. " I finished, I was going to show you after lunch... But..." He glared slightly at his brothers. Raph smiled evily. Donnie rolled his eyes.  
"...you guys decided to spoil it." He said. Leo shrugged.  
"We were just checking you didn't have some really insane idea that will probably end up killing us, ya' know like some canon to shoot us to New York." Raph explained. Donnie gave his brothers a confused look.  
"Canon to New York?" He frowned.  
"You have had some pretty wild ideas Don." Leo nodded. Donnie sighed.  
"Seriously?" He shook his head,he experimented, he didn't try to kill himself. This was another time that proved his brothers clearly didn't know his full self.

Usagi's POV  
Usagi smiled as he ducked behind his fathers shell. As usual Yoshi was staying close to Leo, his three fingers pushed into the pockets of his semi-old hoodie. Usagi tried to hide his smile. He nudged his older sister, Asuna. Her green eyes flashed as she turned her head, her long braid flipping over her back. Usagi smiled.  
" _Help_ _me_ _get_ _up_ _Dad's_ _shell_ , _I'm_ _going_ _riding_." Usagi grinned. Asuna rolled her eyes and looked at her slightly younger sister. Miwa shrugged. She put out her two hands out. Asuna sighed.  
" _I_ _really_ _hate_ _you_ _Usagi_ , _I_ _hope_ _you_ _know_ _that_." Usagi shrugged  
" _Get_ _that_ _a_ _lot_." He planted a strong foot on his sisters hands and grabbed the edges of his dads shell. Leo was focused on his brothers. Usagi nodded. Let's go cowboy! He thought in his head.

Leo's POV

Leo shook his couldn't help to smile. Raph slapped Donnie on the shell.  
"You are an idiot." Raph laughed. Donnie's face reddened.  
"I can have a girlfriend if I want." Donnie protested. "I mean Leo has had kids and you didn't make a huge deal about it... But if I have a girlfriend..." Donnie rolled his eyes.  
"Besides Abbey's really nice... And she teaches science at the nearby primary school." Donnie nodded. Leo smiled.  
"Oh science... figures." Raph smiled. Donnie shook his head.

Leo felt a tug at the back of his mask.  
"Wha?" He tried to look around. His head was pulled down, and hand pressed down on his shoulder. Two legs swung over as fingers curled around his mask.  
" _Haha_!" A triumphed young male voice said, Leo groaned as Usagi kicked Leo protect side.  
" _Usagi_ , _please_ _get_ _off_ _me_." Leo said impatiently. Usagi gave his playful too well known laugh.  
" _Never_!" He yelled dramatically, kicking Leo again. Leo sighed.  
"Karai... why did we have kids." He groaned, bowing his head, showing a sign of giving up.  
"Because your a softy and wanted to pass your ninjitsu skill on, and show the world how big of a Splinter Jr you are." She shrugged looking up. Raph and Donnie sniggered at Leo old nickname. Leo sighed again and looked at his three oldest children. Yoshi looked away, while Asuna shrugged and Miwa grinned.  
" _What's_ _wrong_ _Dad_. _._. _regretting_ _we_ _were_ _born_?" Miwa smiled.  
" _What_ _no_... _I_..." Leo slouched his shoulders. Now he understood how Splinter felt. Leo still felt slightly guilty for all the stress he and his brothers had put on their old master.

Donnie's POV  
Donnie took on a breath. He looked at his family. All eyes were set on him. He nodded as he put in the code for his personal shed.  
"Five...two...seven...one...three." He muttered under his breath. Donnie listened to the rolling noise as his hand made shed pulled. The sun glinted off the spray painted caravan. (Green, of course)

Donnie looked nervously at his brothers as the battle shell was fully revealed. It was about three metres long and about two and half tall. Large tires sat on all corners. Tinted glass to so he and his brothers could stay in 'normal' form. At the front and back he'd hidden a 'defensive' system with missiles and stuff. Personally he himself he was proud of it. He'd spent every free moment he had on it for the past four months.  
"Uh... so... wanna go inside?" He asked nervously looking at his family.  
"Shell yeah!" Usagi yelled, a smile flickered on Donnie's lips. Usagi had obviously taken that from Leo. Donnie nodded and pressed a button to unlock it.  
"Okay, so." Donnie said. The battle shell opened to reveal the cosy large caravan. It was split into four parts; driver and passenger. Maroon couch with a TV, that he'd made himself. A bed, curtained off down the back. And a sort of kitchen, with a small fridge that was up to his waist, a brown mini cupboard, as well as a small stove and a pizza oven. (Of course) The passenger side had a panel of controls for defense

Raph's POV  
Raph smiled.  
"You know Don, you never seemed to cease to amaze me." He smiled at his younger brother. Donnie shrugged.  
"Well you can't tell me to build a caravan and not get all this," He looked around. "Also." He walked to a bare space and pushed down a handle. Red bars slipped out from under the metal, it cornered off after about fifty centimetres.  
"A place for your bike Raph?" He offered smiling. Raph grinned.  
"You think of everything Don." He nodded and Donnie smiled.  
"That's was what I'm here for... to do all the thinking that you never do." He muttered with slight annoyance in his voice.  
"How about we leave tomorrow?" Leo said loudly. Th e Hamato family nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, but I need one more ride on my bike." Raph said, pulling the watch out of his next ninja belt. He had left his biker stuff inside the house.

 **So** **what** **you** **think? Plz** **comment/vote/favourite/ follow! And** **yeah... Seya** **next** **update! ... Sort** **of.**  
 **-Ninja** **out**


	6. Chapter 6

Look guys I updated! Yay! 10 points to Hufflepuff for the 2 month wait I put you on! Haha! Anyway I hope you like this chapter!

Leo's POV

"So Leo," Donnie said, next to him. It was late and Leo had forced his kids to share the double bed together. He and Karai were the taking the pullout couch, while Don and Raph were stuck on the single arm chairs and passenger side, Leo left it between his two brothers to fight over it. Leo looked at Donnie. "When was the ceremony?" He asked, giving him a nudge. Leo frowned.

"What ceremony?." He looked at Karai.

"Uh wedding fearless." Raph said. He smirked at Donnie, symbolising his winnings.

"Oh were not actually married," Leo shook his head. "It's more together," He explained "After we relised Yoshi was being born, I sort..." Yoshi's face immediately reddened as the six eyes turned to him.

"Was too scared of Mum's reaction if you ever saw her again." Miwa sniggered in the bed.

"No!...maybe. Leo muttered, hoping no one could hear him. Miwa was right Karai was scary and as shell when she was angry.

"Next thing we knew the twins had come around, then Usagi..." Leo voice drowned down.

"You couldn't help yourself," Raph grinned. Leo and Karai's face turned red. "And they admit!" He grinned.

'What?" Asuna frowned.

"It doesn't matter." Leo said quickly changing the subject.

"So on the phone..." Donnie said quietly.

"I made a mistake," Leo explained. "It just kinda feels like it, became we live together and... Well other things."

"Oh okay." Donnie nodded.

"And this is why I enjoy single life, no one to worry about, especially not four kids."

"Well your right, they are annoying sometimes." Leo agreed.

"We're right here!" Usagi shouted.

"Just me and the boys." Raph grinned.

"Boys?" Donnie frowned.

"The motorbike gang I'm in." Raph said as this was obvious.

"Figures." Donnie squirmed in the seat. Leo smirked at both of them as Karai curled up against his protective chest.

"This is why I'm in a relationship." He said smugly, raising eyes up and it his younger brothers.

"Shut up." Karai muttered, but Leo hinted on the smile in her voice. The lights on the large caravan went out and Leo completely relaxed into the bed next to his 'girlfriend'

Raph's POV

"Wake up!" A voice shouted in his ear.

"Go away!" Raph growled.

"Raphael." Leo's voice added to Donnie's.

"Why?" He growled.

"Because Karai cooking breakfast, and if you don't wake up you won't get any of it, and she makes some mean eggs." Leo smiled. Raph opened his eyes.

"How good?" He asked, Leo smiled.

"Only if you come up you can get them." He grinned.

"I hope you know I hate you." He off his bed. The door of the battle shell

slammed. Leaving him alone to change into human.

"Hey uncle!" Usagi smiled.

"'Sup," Raph shrugged. "I was told breakfast. Karai was standing over the out side stove, nudging some scrambled eggs, she scowled.

"Am I your slave now?" She asked, eye brow raised as her piercing green eyes dug into his skin. "Making your breakfast?" Her hand reached to her sheathed blade, which was behind her back.

"Might warn you she hasn't changed at all." Leo grinned, whispering in his ear.

"No shell." Raph muttered, backing away.

"Mikey made some good scrambled eggs." Raph mattered.

"Yeah, but it was the only thing he could cook," Leo grinned. "Well except frozen pizza, and that would take forever because he would check it was ready every 5 seconds." Leo chuckled.

"Hope he's okay." Donnie muttered.

"Sure he's fine! I mean its Mikey, he probably thought our callings were from a ghost trying to haunt him and he probably sprayed the lair with salt and holy water!" Raph laughed. That brought a smile to his younger brothers face.

"Yeah, knowing him."

"Then he tried to form a exercise on his shell cell." Leo slapped his knee. Dispite this Raph still felt worried for his younger brother. Sure Mikey could defend himself as well as the others, but...

Mikey's POV.

Mikey groaned his stomach clawed at his throat the two people that worked for Stinkman, I mean Stockman were standing at the edge of his cell.

"Dudes!" He half shouted, the shortest of them flinched, like they weren't expecting him to speak.

"What?" The other asked after his blond haired partner regained his poistion. Mikey quickly realised that the voice was an act, to make you look tougher than you actually were. Master Splinter taught them use the technique and he'd seen Leo use it multiple times.

"Well your a nice guy, right?" He asked, hunger and thirst forcing his voice into a groan.

"Said who?" Black hair scowled.

"Me..." Mikey said, trying to stretch his skinny legs, he could clearly see his bones.

"So I was wondering if I could see your boss? He asked. Blond hair's eyes narrowed, trying to get over the shock, brown eyes failing him.

"Why?" He asked, voice high as usual.

"Well..." Mikey's stomach gave another dangerously loud growl. Black dude drew in a breath and raised a walkie talkie.

"Sir... Um the experiment wants to talk to you!" He said loudly. Mikey swore he heard Stockman chuckle on the other end. Black hair placed it in his belt behind his white coat and relaxed his body back to his stance.

"So Michelangelo enjoyed his session, obviously ready for more" it was sick, that was all Mikey could think as the lab assistants unstrapped him from the board. Mikey stumbled down, fist landing unstably on the pale brown piled floor. Hands gripped his shoulders and probably kicked his shell from the impact he felt forcing his weak body forward. He was led passed several room, including the one Bishop was in. A faint smile was on the immortals face. Mikey's body couldn't stop shaking from the air conditioned lab house, Baxter lead them to a room, a pile of blood was in the corner with parts of something he couldn't place where it came from.

"Look at your future." The genius whispered in his ear. Mikey winced at the sight.

Pain, that was all he could feel as the liquid burnt through his skin, Mikey struggled through the straps as the burning headache hit. A scream escaped from his lips, was this his end? He tried to elbow Blondie, pull him from gripping his stinging shoulder. Laughter, laughter was the return of his screams.

"Pay back." Stockman smiled. Mikey's breathing was heavy at this point, heart beating faster than natural. A syringe of blue liquid was injected into both shoulders.

"Of my own creation." Baxter said to his assistants.

Weak, he had never felt so weak in his life, it was the hunger and thirst that was driving him through the strong lab walls, it was almost as Bishop and Stockman wanted him to be this weak so the final punishment could be more painful and we would be able to fight... Oh shell, that was the plan. Hiding a smile Mikey relaxed his shoulders.

"It's done." Baxter said calmly.

Mikey stumbled onto the floor, this room was different from the way one he'd been in recently, it was wider, cold grey concrete was the floor, white walls around the large rectangle. An air duct blowing freezing cold air above him, the cells door was rusted steel, it slammed behind him, ringing in his ears. Once Mikey got his bearings he tried to find the warmest place possible, and curled his knees to his chest. Pain was the only feeling that came from him, his hunger and thirst gone... Disappeared after Stinkface injected the blue liquid... And his shoulders felt heavier... Maybe it was just the fear of the torture but his breath seemed deeper and more rapid, his chest like his shoulders heavier... Be blinked black spots that were starting to dance infront of his eyes and tried to sleep. Hours passed and nothing else seemed unusual expect the fact he could actually sleep. The last thing he heard that night was the smooth voice of Bishop saying from behind the rushed metal door was; "Good job Stockman its working..."

Aaand that concludes this chapter! Yeah! I hope you liked it! Even if it left you at a cliffhanger! What is happening to Mikey?! Find out on the next chapter on After! (Oh and BTW I really don't like the title, if anyone has any idea for a new name I'm free for suggestions just write it in the comments or PM me!) Dramatic ending theme music plays!

Plz comment/vote/follow! XD

-Ninja out


	7. The transformation begins

**Hey** **dudes?! What** **it** **been** **2 days? Maybe** **3... Idk... Anyway, this** **chapter** **is** **another** **Mikey** **torture** **chapter** **and** **stuff. I** **hope** **you** **like** **it!**  
 **XD**

Mikey's POV  
Mikey rubbed his shoulders for the hundredth time that day, nothing but pain shot through them since Stinkman injected them. He pulled a breath into his chest, no more hunger, no more thirst just pain... Maybe that was the plan, keep him alive just long enough for some reason. But what he couldn't keep off his mind was what Bishop said ages ago about his brothers, it still rung in his ears.  
" _I_ _heard your brothers wanted to meet up, they'll come for you"_ it sent a chill through Mikey's body. He could feel his throat ache again, he tried to relax it, nothing his lungs burned and breathing was a lot harder than he last remembered. His drawn in breathing made noises that constantly rung in his ears, maybe it was the silence driving him mad... But he was pretty sure...

Mikey tightened his jaw to keep in the scream, his stomach pushed in, eyes wide open to stop him crying. He wanted to touch his shoulders but he didn't dare, he could see it, his sea aqua green shoulders were darkening, shooting up. A slow process, but it was happening.

"So Michelangelo, are you enjoying my little experiment?" Stockman asked, walking into the cell. Mikey looked up from the floor of cell, he'd given up trying to stay up hours ago.  
"So your weaker than I remember." Holographic image flickering as his only dark brown eye looked with disgust at his image.  
"And your uglier." Mikey smiled, trying to lift his spirits, his trick seemed to only work on other people. Baxter said nothing to his comment but started to pace around him. A kick at his left shoulder, Mikey cried out. A smile flickered on the mad genius face, another kick. Fake hologramed teeth started to show as he dug another metal foot into his right shoulder.  
"I was thinking torture, but this is fun enough." He pulled the end of Mikey's mask up. Breathing suddenly became a lot harder. Mikey moved his mouth up and down trying to grab air. Stockman smiled and dropped him.  
"Get him some of the experiment, Bishop will be expecting his brother soon. Better he look good enough for his final moments." Stockman laughed. There there was another mention about his brothers... A needle was injected into his neck, Mikey started to thrash.  
"Idiot, we're trying to help you." Stockman whispered, holding his neck straight to allow the clear liquid to be injected.

It was almost immediately when Mikey felt the effect, breath became shorter... If that was possible. Body became weaker and heavier, unable to keep himself inside Baxter grip. It was before he hit the ground was when he blacked out.

"So it finally decided to wake up." Bishop said next to Mikey. His eyes shot open, another board, only he was laid across, instead of upwards. Knives were next to him, Mikey winced at the sight.  
"Chaplin thought he'd have fun with you." Bishop smiled. The red head came into view, a small lethal knife was carried in his right hand.  
"What is this a home for the evil scientist " Mikey groaned, putting the three people he people he'd met together. Bishop, Stinkman and now Chaplin...  
"What did I ever do to you?" Mikey croaked.  
"Its not you..." Chaplin smiled, his cheerfullyness had disappeared. Mikey blinked. "Then why are you attacking me?" He frowned.  
"Shouldn't you know by now? Or do your brothers not care about you? Not to tell you about Karai and Leonardo." His voice so full of disgust when he used Leo's name, his words hit him hard, why did he not know anything? Bishop had talked about his brothers meeting up, yet he knew no knowledge about it? Chaplin dug his knife across Mikey's cheek, making him scream out, another slash, deeper than before, right on his forehead, blood started to soak weakly into his mask. Chaplin ripped open his mouth, forcing a yellow liquid into it. Mikey tried to not swallow, but he could, it trickled down his throat. More pain. Tears, that was he resulted to. Blood mixed with salt, falling into his mouth, giving a disgusting taste into his mouth. Chaplin pulled a heavy looking knife from the light brown table. At his chest, it dug deeper before breaking his plastron's walls. Mikey's scream became all he could hear. He dug his fingers into wood, he wanted it to end, just make the pain stop. Mikey opened his eyes, Chaplin's eyes were cold and unforgiving, he was being punished... For what his brother and someone else did... Was that fair?  
"Enough!" Bishop's voice eoched in the pain. For 2 seconds Mikey had a rush of gratitude to him, but then went back to absolute hatred.  
"Take him back to his cell." He spat, and followed by Chaplin...

 **Yep** **depressing** **things... Poor** **Mikey, he's** **getting** **punished** **because** **Leorai** **happened. :(**  
 **Anyway** **PLZ** **Fav/review** **and** **follow!**


	8. IMPORANT! NAME CHANGE!

NAME CHANGE!=AFTER _**NOW**_ SAME OLD THING!

Hey guys I really didn't like the title, so im sorry this isn't an update... but so if your going what the shell is this story? i just changed the name... but well yeah it was really really boring

XD

Thanks for all those who've reviewed i actually really excited to see what people think of my stories! yep thats all i gotta say!

-Ninja out


	9. Pizza and truth

Hey dudes! Another update! I'm getting so good at this stuff! Are you proud? So I hope you like this chapter!Hey dudes! Another update! I'm getting so good at this stuff! Are you proud? So I hope you like this chapter!

Yoshi's POV

"New York City!" Usagi jumped up on his seat. Leo, Donnie and Raph looked at each other grinning.

"Hopefully we'll see Mikey." Donnie muttered.

"We will." Leo tried to conform, but his voice failed him.

"We stopping at Antonio's pizza?" Raph grinned.

"Of course." Donnie smiled, Yoshi rolled his eyes.

"I seriously don't get what is with you guys and pizza. Three eyes turned to him.

"You got something against pizza?" Raph growled. Yoshi sighed he opened his mouth but Karai quickly cut in.

"Can we just get dinner, she looked at the brothers.

"Fine," Donnie sighed. "This isn't over." He glared at his nephew. Yoshi relaxed into his chair, some days he just didn't get what went on his dads mind. Sometimes he was all serious and stuff, other days he was strong and telling them what to do, and that. But then there were days he acted like an idiot and obsessed over pizza and stuff. This was one those days, in fact he'd been having a lot of those days since he'd reunited with his brothers.

"I am in heaven!" Leo smiled, allowing his body to fall through the chair.

"Um..." Yoshi looked at his mother, her green eyes seemed to read look what I deal with Yoshi grinned and shrugged.

Donnie's POV

"So," Donnie wiped his hands lightly on his jeans. "To the lair?" He asked, eyes meeting with his two older brothers. Leo nodded.

"Yeah." His voice dry and wary. His stomach wouldn't stop churning, Mikey had to be okay, he couldn't loose his best friend. His palms sweaty on the leather wheel, Donnie set his eyes straight on never ending road. Bright lights flashed in his prefral vision, this was his home fort, he knew every alley way and place to hide.

Donnie switched to his turtle form, the warming stench of the sewers filled his nose. It was welcoming, symbolising the safety under the threatening city. He couldn't help to grin at Raph and Leo. A rat brushed against his thick foot, eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could pick out all the rat nests and old playing places. Leo had a hard grip on Usagi's hand, Donnie smiled to himself, he couldn't help think how much of a great dad Leo would be. Silver glinted in his eyes.

"What's that?" He asked, he turned around again. Karai was remaining her usual hidden self.

"Oo can I see?" Miwa asked, jumping forward.

"No!" Leo quickly exclaimed. Miwa's edged her eyes down, making them look cold in the dark underground haven

"Why?" She asked.

"Because," Leo's voice was short and sharp, using the tone their master had used on them when they were younger. "We don't know what it is" He explained.

"Are you going to look?" Asuna raising a dark eye brow.

"Maybe." He quickly answered, looking at Donnie who nodded.

"Yep, I'll need Raph and Leo for help with this."

"Why can't we help?!" Usagi exclaimed, pulling on Leo's grip.

"We don't know if its safe." Karai said calmly.

"So if dad gets hurt?" Yoshi asked, joining the conversation.

"I'll find another idiot, there are plenty in the foot clan." She shrugged, Donnie smiled as he walked cautiously to the metal. With a closer look he could see it was some form of robot, a toy? No it was bigger than that. It wasn't rusted weirdly enough, the dust and rubble around it indicated it had been here for months maybe years. Donnie lightly wiped the dust gently off the strange metal.

"Raph, Leo pull of the other stuff." He directed, pulling his shoulder bag off. Tools, in a small heavy brown bag.

"Is that?" Leo said, digging hands into a card board box.

"Hmm?" Donnie turned to the direction Leo was staring. Now having a clearer and cleaner view on the tech, he could see it was white, a large base with thinner legs. Something inside clicked, the name was on the tip of his tongue. He knee what... No how it was. Leo uncovered the top. Donnie stepped back as the realisation hit. This tech had gone missing about a year before they separated, it went somewhere and never returned. Leaving secrets that he still had to ask him. Donnie grinned, finally he could experiment more on this tech being of a higher skill.

"So that's what happened to Serling." Raph said, just catching up. Donnie collapsed himself steadily on the floor, Serlings future metal must of not being able to rust, and a lot more durable. Cody had at one point mentioned Serling had a few bits of Donatelium in it, as created by him, and owned by O'Neil tech the creators were given permission to had small bits onto Cody's care taker.

"Help me take him back to the lair!" He said, realising Serling would need more help than he first expected.

"By help, do you mean me and Leo carry him while you walk merrily in front?" Raph asked.

"Well unless you're too weak?" He taunted. Raph's face reddened.

"Weak?!" He growled. "Comeone Leo!" He grabbed the base of the robot. Leo rolled his eyes. Donnie shrugged.

The lair was too quiet for his liking. Air thick, almost no sound even though Mikey was an ninja he was never this silent. Donnie indistinctly looked at Leo, he was the older brother, the leader the one who knew what to do. Leo took in a heavy breath.

"Let's go look inside." Was all the leader in blue said, before he opened the lair.

Hissing something small, orange and tinges of white leaped onto Raph's plastron. Raph bounced back and started to pull out his sai.

"Wait!" Leo called, reaching his hand out. Donnie's eyes widened. "Klunk!" Leo shouted. Klung dug his claws into Raph's scarred plastron.

"Hey boy." He muttered, softly patting the old cat. Klunk relaxed into Leo's arms allowing him to safely take him to the couch.

"Raph get his food, something wrong... Mikey's gone... Something is very wrong." Donnie could hear Leo trying to sound strong, but the sorry for their missing brother was to strong. Klunk's body told them Mikey had been gone for ages, despite the youngest turtles lack of care with responsibility Mikey took great care and pride for his cat. One the reasons Splinter let him keep the kitten. Raph set down the two bowls of food and water, Leo gently patted the cat as he started straight ahead. Donnie started work on Serling.

Karai and the kids went into the lounge room to watch TV. Thankfully leaving the three brothers alone with the bony cat.

"Where is he!" Raph shouted eventually smashing a fist on the table.

"We need clues." Leo muttered. Donnie perked his head up.

"Like what?" He asked curiously. Leo shrugged.

"Well if this is a trap, they'll diffidently be some. They'll, want us to come find Mikey..."

"If not?" Raph winced.

"Well throw this place upside down till we find some" Leo said confidently, lifting his head up. Donnie nodded.

"Right." He agreed smiling. They were going to find him.

 **Uh, too tired to write more! Cliff hanger ending! Oo, will they find Mikey?! Yeah I will try and update soon-ish yeah! Sorry there is no paragraphs things playing up, been doing this on all my books... Well I hope you liked it!**

 **Comment/Vote/Follow!**

 **-Ninja out**


	10. The truth

**So** **another** **day, another** **kraang** **hunt... It** **goes** **something** **like** **that** **right?! Hehe** **Mikey** **fangirl! I** **quote** **whenever** **I** **can! ?** **ﾠ** **yep** **so, this** **is** **my** **update! I** **hope** **you** **like** **it!**

Mikey's POV  
Mikey groaned as the gunk crawled up his throat again.  
"Make it end." He whispered to nobody, Mikey forced the pale green goo out and laid back on shell again, nothing just blackness. His heavy breathing was the only thing to break the silence in his cell of horror. He was tired from no sleep, too scared to go back to the nightmares, Bishop... His brothers, The shredder. Mikey sobbed, he tried to block out the sobs by going into his shell, no... A weird image of Raph flashed through the darkness, thirteen years, no contact... Did his brothers hate him? He still missed Donnie's calm brainiac words, well not the confusing words. Leo's serious but comforting smile. Raph's... When he was nice, protectiveness. Splinter... He was dead, but that didn't deny he wanted his father back... Mikey's jaw trembled. He wanted his family back. What about Klunk? Was the old cat dead now? He had way passed the expected cat age limit... He could clearly remember the day he found the once stray in the snow on Christmas... He was just so cute! Now he'd never see him again. His throat itched... Again, Mikey disposed of the jelly like substance. So alone...

Leo's POV  
Raph slammed his fist on the table.  
"Where the shell is he?" He shouted, Leo drew in a breath.  
"Calm down Raph." He said, knowing his words meant nothing. Donnie had locked himself in his old lab, checking for any unusual stuff.  
"I think were looking too deep," Leo placed his hands on the kitchen bench. "Who ever captured Mikey know us, and are completely aware we'll turn this place around to find clues, my bets its somewhere really open..." Klunk padded towards him and started purring.  
"Any ideas?" Donnie asked, his bags under his eyes were deep, which wasn't any surprise to Leo.  
"Non yet, but I think..." Leo started.  
" _Dad_." Miwa said next to him, her twin sister beside her.  
" _Not right now Miwa._ " Leo said impatiently, waving a hand at his children to indicate to leave.  
" _Dad, it's really important_." Asuna begged. Leo flipped around.  
"What could be more important than looking for our brother?" He growled. Miwa sulked down.  
" _Um, its about looking for Uncle_ _Mikey_." Miwa whispered, she held up a cloth badge. Leo stomach flipped when he saw the symbol.  
"No." He moaned. Any body but them! He snatched the thing from his ten year old brother.  
"What is it?" Raph asked. Leo's body couldn't stop shaking. Donnie must of seen it because he wouldn't make eye contact, pulling his face away from Leo's view. Leo put the symbol in Raph's hands.  
"You know who." He said, as Raph started to turn it over.  
"When I get my hands on him..." Raph growled, pulling out a sai and stabbing it in the middle.  
"So what now?" Donnie asked quietly. Leo lifted up his head, time to put on the present to be cool and don't show them your scared shell-less.  
"Do you even need to ask?" He asked. "Where breaking into Bishop's base I don't care if we almost die. We're getting our little brother, no matter what the cost." Both Raph and Donnie nodded.  
"Let's do this!" Raph's green eyes sparked for a challenge."

Raph's POV.  
"So how we gonna get there?" Raph asked. Donnie smiled.  
"Thought you'd ask that." Waved his hand for them to follow.  
"I give you the new shell copter" Raph grinned.  
"You never seem cease to amaze me Donnie!" He grinned, putting him in a friendly headlock. Donnie grinned.  
"Alright alright!" He tried to pull out.  
Raph let go and admires the device.  
"From the look of it when I found it, Mikey decided to joy ride it once... And..."  
"Crashed a couple of hundred times?" Leo smiled.  
"Something like that." Donnie laughed.

Leo's POV  
"Karai?" Leo asked, turning to his partner.  
"Yeah, I wanted to check the foot base in New York any way. Better knowing you and your brothers will be out of the way." Karai scowled.  
"Hey! I don't attack any of your men!" Leo laughed.  
"I know but Raphael probably will." Karai shrugged.  
"True." Leo muttered.  
" _Wait we're not going?_ " Usagi frowned.  
" _No_!" Karai shouted, her green eyes glared at the children.  
" _But_..." Miwa pulled in her lip.  
"You cant come, defiantly not." Leo shook his head.  
"Why not?!" Yoshi challenged.  
"Because this is Bishop!" Donnie shouted. "I don't know how much Leo has told you about him... But, I don't think neither Leo or Karai would want you dead." Donnie said quietly. Leo mouthed thank you at his younger brother. Donnie nodded.  
"Right, so we can go tomorrow." Leo said.

Yoshi's POV.  
" _Yoshi_!" Leo squeezed his shoulder.  
" _Yeah dad_?!" Yoshi jumped.  
" _Can I talk to you_?" Leo asked, he waved a hand to follow. They entered a small Japanese style room. Dust spread on the walls, old candles on the floor, Leo was looking around the room in a mourning way. This place had a meaning... Something deep that was taking him from the heart.

" _Yoshi, you're the older brother I need you to protect your bro... I mean siblings._ " Leo qyiclly pulled back his words, something about them seemed used. _"You need to promise me you'll do anything to protect them_."  
" _Even death_?" Yoshi let his question slip out. Leo's face was grave, his face hidden through a mix of fear and determination.  
" _Further, your the leader, they will look up to you, and what ever you do don't show fear_."  
 _"Why not_?!" Yoshi protested.  
" _Yoshi, would you look up to someone if they were freaking out_?" His father asked calmly  
" _No_." He admitted.  
" _Neither would the twins or Usagi, I'm trusting you Yoshi. You can't risk, I can't risk loosing any of you_." Leo wrapped his arms around Yoshi. " _Your my student, more your my son, I need you to understand tha_ t." Leo's dark blue eyes looked scared into Yoshi's soft green ones.  
" _I d..._ " Yoshi began but stopped himself, did he? He was aware of it, but did he fully understand it?  
"Hai." He said, and bowed.

Leo's POV  
Leo drew in a breath and watched his son leave.  
"They'll be OK bro." Raph's said, placing a hand comforting on his shoulder. Leo jumped, not realising the green eyed turtle was in the room.  
"Yeah, hopefully." He muttered.  
"Splinters old room hasn't changed at all." Donnie muttered.  
"Nope, even his blankets are still crumbled from that afternoon we..." Raph began, his throat choked.  
"Yeah." Leo ran his tongue over his dry lips. That painful day, a family of five mutants became the even number four.

"I love you." Leo blushed, placing light lips on Karai's cheek.  
"Don't die." She growled. Leo blinked.  
"Normal people would repeat, you just don't want me to die?" He laughed.  
"I'm not normal." Karai shrugged, her lips brushed his own. Leo blushed.  
"You could do longer, I don't mind." He said, trying to avoid Raph's smirk. He knelt down and let his four kids hug him.  
" _I'll be fine, just remember_..." He began.  
" _Dad_ ," Asuna rolled her eyes. " _We're not kids anymore_."  
 _"You are to me._ " He whispered, he stood up... The holiday was over now, time for the action!

 **OK! Aww** **poor** **Mikey! Is** **he** **OK?!... Hehe** **not** **gonna** **say** **just** **gonna** **leave** **you** **hanging** **for the** **next** **couple** **of** **weeks,like** **a** **good** **author** **does! You** **know, so** **they** **found** **our** **Bishop has** **Mikey! Yay! But** **is** **that** **a** **good** **thing? Hmmmmm, *strokes** **imaginary** **mustache* yep** **that's** **all** **I** **gotta** **say!**  
 **Please** **Fav/review/follow! It** **makes** **me** **curious** **on** **what** **you** **guys** **have** **to** **say!**  
 **-Ninja** **out**


	11. Beginning

**So I have no idea how long it's been... But here's an update**. **This one is sad! But I like it, but that's not saying much because I have concluded I like torture and death too much... Hehe. One more torture to go! After this one!**

Mikey's POV

"Another round?" Bishop whispered. Mikey shuddered. Bishop figure stepped into the room, his nightmare. Mikey lifted up his head, Bishop smiled.

"How are you doing Michelangelo? Don't worry you won't be alone, or alive for much longer." Bishop pulled something from the bag he was carrying. A knife, Mikey shuddered and struggled to hold to the sob in his throat.

"Having fun?" He asked, grabbing Mikey's wrist, pulling it to the light. Mikey hinted on how skinny and weak it was. No strength to fight back.

Cold metal hit Mikey's wrist, it burned and seared into the wall. Mikey grinded his teeth. Don't cry... Bishop did the other arm. Tears tried to fall, no weakness. Mikey could barely breath, his chest struggled with every breath. It felt like a steaming iron was shoved in his lungs forcing out a breath. Mikey's legs dangled painfully, toes barely scraping the floor. Bishop grabbed his mask and pulled it over his eyes. Mikey pulled in his eyes, what was the devil reincarnation thinking?

A sharp stab in his arm, pain flared up. The scream erupted from his throat, echoing in his ears. His arms shook as Bishop was hitting several parts of his body, slightly opening the wound Chaplin left.

"This date was long over due." Bishop hissed in his ear. Mikey couldn't talk, breathing scarily short. His heart pounded in his ears. What felt like a kick slammed on his stomach. Blood and gunk spewed out his throat. Cold was all he could feel, cold and wet as the blood drowned over his body. Strength was gone, his chin rested on his scared plastron. Bishop dug fingers into his chin.

"Up." He growled. Mikey didn't move, he'd given up. Even if his brothers were coming there wasn't any point any more. Might as well be dead anyway...

Usagi's POV

Usagi marched in front of the three foot ninja.

"Sir? Mistress Karai asked for you?" A forth came to him. Usagi frowned.

"What does mum want me for?" He muttered.

"Sorry?" He asked. Usagi shook his head. "Lead me there." He directed smiling. He loved being part of this family, ruling the foot.

"Usagi?" Yoshi half growled as he entered the office. You making the soldiers follow you again?"

"No!" Usagi shouted. "I was... Getting my bearings. You know like I wanted to see all the places were dad fought the shredder and stuff."

"We're not here for fun," Karai looked up. "You may go Sam."

"Thank you ma'am." He bowed.

"WE are here to observe the foot in its New York."

"But we got the Japanese one, why can't we just go into the city! Its so boring! Yoshi can take us."

"No, now leave I have to talk to your brother."

"Hai." Usagi said indistinctly.

"Master Usagi." A blond foot ninja whispered nervously next to him. Usagi grinned.

"Yes?" He began.

"Leave him alone, and out him in his room!" His mother voice shouted. Usagi said, pulling down his neck, he couldn't fully put it in like his father, but still slightly in.

"Yes ma'am," Blond shouted. "Come." He instructed. Usagi sighed.

"Ruin all my fun." He muttered.

Leo's POV.

"Wait, are we going to have a leader?" Leo asked, he was fine to lead, but really it was his brothers choice.

"Unless your not fit for the job fearless." Raph smirked. Donnie grinned.

"As part of this team, I vote Leo to stay, Raph please no."

"Yeah, like you'd do a better job?"

"Yeah I'm smarter than all of you combined." Donnie taunted Leo knew neither of them were trying to fight the job.

"Or I'll just stay." He shouted, voice rising over.

"Or that's good." Donnie shrugged.

"How far we in?" Leo asked, poking in his head to the drivers spot. Donnie shrugged.

"Sort of far, couple more hours.

"Uh... Dudes," Raph interrupted "we have a stowaway." Leo's stomach flopped, if it was one of the kids... Raph reached behind the boxes they'd packed for food. The space was small enough for Usagi, but he'd taught the twins a lot about using all the space you can to compact your self... Yoshi was the most silent of his siblings, and it would make sense for him to be able to be quiet for so long...

"Easy Klunk." Raph whispered. Leo gave a sigh of relief, just the cat.

"What the shell is he doing here?" Raph asked, setting out a bowl of water for the ginger cat to drink.

"Cats are pretty intelligent, my guess because he remembers us and knows where safe he wanted to join.

"It is better than the old lair," Leo agreed. "So we got a cat to take care of now, still better than the kids." He let himself mutter. Donnie smiled.

"Yeah, least we know he can quiet." He put a hand on his shoulder. Leo smiled, relaxing into Donnie's arms.

"They'll be alright," Donnie muttered. "They've got Karai with them, I don't trust her, but they are her kids too." Leo nodded.

"She has changed." He said, he looked up, Raph had taken the wheel.

"Donnie!" He shouted.

"Yeah?!" Donnie jogged to the wheel.

"We're here." Raph whispered.

Leo's heart sped up, was he gonna find his brother!? Donnie hid his face.

"I'll park, you guys get out." Donnie instructed. Leo nodded, and opened the door to let out the ladder.

"Full stealth mode." He hissed at Raph.

"No Leo, we'll march in making as much noise as we can." Raph growled, Leo opened his mouth to protest.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes. Raph laughed softly.

"I'm here." Donnie whispered. Leo closed his eyes, he wasn't going to fail, he was the leader. Keep in the fear.

"Let's go." Leo launched himself up.

 **Aren't I just the greatest author? So much sadness! Hehe, almost gonna save Mikey! So close! Hehe Usagi! They do have a purpose, for you sitting there like what the shell? Were you just looking for an excuse for Karai and Leo to get close? The answer: yes and no...**

 ***evil smile***

 **OK, I think it's because I'm using my phone...Sorry no space!**

 **Fav/review/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	12. We found him

**I updated! XD this chapter is sad! But good! I like this one**!

Leo's POV

Leo waved his hand at the ground. Raph and Donnie nodded, understanding to get low. Leo set his eyes on the open hallway, two people were walking down talking grinning.

"Do you want me to get them?" Raph asked, pulling his sai out. Leo nodded. "You know the signal."

"Whaaa?" A blond shouted, Raph's foot slammed into his chest.

"Hey I looks like that freak on floor 3." The other said, he had the peak of a scar across his collarbone, mostly covered by the black jump suit. Leo clenched his fist then pulled up his finger. Raph nodded.

"Where?" He shoved up his shirt, pulling up his face. Fear was shone his face.

"I... I don't...I don't know..." He stuttered.

"Don't lie to me," Raph twirled his sai through his free hand. Leo could see him shaking.

"Hurry up Raph." Leo hissed, truthfully he felt impatient, he needed to see his little brother. Maybe it was his over protective big brother instinct talking, but this was Bishop, who knew if Mikey alive... No he was, please he had to be. Leo pulled the mask of hidden emotion over his face. He was the leader, he wasn't allowed to show how anxious he was feeling.

"Fine," Scar gasped for air in Raph's headlock. "I'll... I'll tell you." He waved his hands. Leo glared at the hot head to tell him to release. Raph nodded.

"Tell me everything you know." He pulled his sai to the man's throat. He nodded.

"Bishop has it in the fourth cell on the right... Third floor!" Raph stabbed a hand into a pressure point. He went still, and collapsed on the floor.

"Let's go!" Leo shouted sprinting across the concrete covered hallway.

Mikey's POV

Mikey couldn't take it, his body was failing. He was ready to go... It'll be alright.

"He said fourth cell." Donnie shouted, no it couldn't be... Mikey jumped up.

"Don?" He croaked.

"Mikey!" Raph shouted, his face slammed on the plastic screen on the door. Mikey grinned.

"Donnie can you open it?" Leo asked. Mikey didn't try to stand up.

Metal clanked against the iron door.

"Back off." Donnie instructed.

"That won't be happening." Bishop's smooth voice scolded.

"No." Mikey moaned, that broke him. Bishop was here, they were gonna break them too...

Hours must of meant seconds. Shouting, told him his brothers were getting hurt.

"Please, stop." Mikey couldn't help the sob leave his throat. Bishop laughed, the cell opened. His brothers were unconscious.

"Told you they would come, least now they'd see your death." The genius grinned. Then left him to the darkness.

"Leo?" Mikey whispered as the blue masked turtle started to wake up. Leo smiled.

"How you doing Mikey?" He asked.

Leo's POV

"How you doing Mikey?" Leo smiled, although in this darkness he doubted Mikey could see it. Mikey's eyes were covered.

"Leo..." Mikey sobbed, he dropped himself inside his lap. "I'm scared... I wasn't even sure you were coming." His body wouldn't stop shaking. This wasn't the little brother he remembered.

"Michelangelo." Leo ordered.

"What took you so long?" Mikey asked.

"Michelangelo." Leo repeated.

"I..."

"Michelangelo, what did Bishop do to you?" Leo asked, too scared of the answer. Mikey stopped shaking, as reliving horrible memories. Donnie and Raph woke up now, both set of eyes on the aqua turtle.

"They... No..." Mikey shook his head. "Stinkman... Chaplin." Mikey looked directly at him, slight horror in his eyes.

"What did Chaplin do?" He demanded.

"Tortured me."

"Why?!" The words left Leo's throat before he could stop them.

"Is it true Leo? You and Karai got together?"

"And he hurt you because of that?" Leo asked. Mikey nodded. Leo wrapped his arms around Mikey's body.

"I'm sorry." The words were lies, he should of seen it coming. That night when he found Karai. When he nudged Karai to have dinner with him. The night they spend together... He never expected this future, where his little brother was tortured because he fell in love.

"No ones going to hurt you now." Raph muttered.

"Such lies Raphael," Bishop laughed. Mikey froze, his face was covered in the mask of terror. "Your in the lair of the enemy, turtles, everyone can hurt you here." Bishop smiled. The door slammed behind them.

Mikey refused to look at him.

"Mikey," Leo whispered. "You know how you used to want to be an uncle?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Mikey muttered.

"My kid, well one of them, " Leo tried to pull in his blush. "Is a shell a lot like you. Your the kind of person he'd look up to." Mikey smiled.

"Of course he would! Who wouldn't? I am the battle nexus champion!" Mikey straighten his back. "And I still am, the last 2 years I won."

"How?!" Raph demanded.

"Trophy's in my room!" He bragged. Donnie groaned.

"You are not starting that again!"

"What?! You too scared to admit I'm better than you?" His blue eyes flashed in challenge. Raph growled. "Yeah right!"

"I beat you fair and square the first time!" Mikey crawled to his feet.

"The first time! Not the second!" Raph shouted, also standing.

"What second?" The orange masked turtle frowned.

"This one!" His older brother explained, shoving a tackle at him. Leo sighed, lucky they weren't in chains...

"I guess I'll leave you you to destroy your self?" Bishop laughed, looking at the brothers pounding fist into each other. Mikey immediately stopped, eyes widening in fear. Leo pulled on a strong face.

"What do you want Bishop?" He growled. Bishop smiled.

"You enjoy hurting each other? Then I guess you won't mind Michelangelo at me have a little session?" Mikey sunk to his knees, backing from Bishop.

"Grab him." Bishop ordered. Two men walked in, four pairs of cuffs in there hands.

"Electric shock." Donnie hissed, face paling. Leo failed to try and fight, his legs told him to run, but his instinct told him he needed to stay, Mikey needed him. He didn't like the distant look Mikey was giving them.

"Hey Mikey," Mikey jerked his head up at his whisper.

"Yeah?"

"We just met up too... I'm sorry," Leo was directing this to his entire team "I'm your leader, it was my job to keep us together and I failed..." Leo bowed his head, so all he could see the chains. All his fault, he failed to protect them from the danger of there enemies.

"It was a team effort." Raph said softly.

"Yeah, no matter what you say, your guilt sentences," Donnie smiled. "It's all our fault." He said firmly. Leo smiled.

"Alright." Leo smiled. He looked at Mikey, he buried away from everyone. Leo's stomach churned,

 **Yay! They found him! Good news! Next chapter will be the final torture scene in this book! Oh and I've concluded this will have 3 books! Yay! Really long story! I'll plan to have a bit more on Yoshi, the twins and Usagi next chapter as I said there kinda important to this book... XD no spoilers why, but honestly I'm kinda curious on what you readers think on what's gonna happen next! Because I know...**

 **Again nospaces! Its because I'm using my phone to post! Copying from Wattpad, which I type it from going to the doc manager part (which those you write will know what I'm talking about)** **:p any way**

 **Fav/review/follow!**

 **-Ninja out**


	13. The plan

**So! it's only been a few weeks right?... IDK? anyway this is alot on Leo+Karai's kid... ^_^ I don't know what else you guys want... uhh i hope you like this chapter**

Yoshi's POV

" _Yoshi_!" Usagi burst into their room. A huge grin on his face.  
"What do you want Usagi?" Yoshi said, smiling at his perfect English.  
" _Uh... Miwa and Asuna are being boring! Apparently training is more important than keeping their little brother entertained_!" Usagi shouted. Yoshi shook his head.  
"And I'm suppose to do what?" He asked. "Besides Mum said we have to practise English."  
"Hate English." Usagi tried. They all understood it perfectly, it was the saying it confused them. Usagi frowned. "You OK niisan?" ( **Big** **brother** **in** **Japanese! (Thanks** **FullMetal** **Alchemist! Greatest** **anime** **series** **to** **exist!** )  
"No," Yoshi admitted, he stood up from his meditative poistion. "I had... a," Yoshi thought for a moment to think of the English word for it. "A vision." Yoshi looked down at the eight year old. For a second Usagi was quiet.  
" _That's the most stupidest thing I've heard!_ " Usagi fell over his knees bursting out. Yoshi went red.  
"I'm not kidding!" He curled his fist into his pants.  
" _About what_?" Asuna entered the room, flicking her long braid off her shoulder.  
"English," Yoshi muttered, sitting on his silk bed. The twins sat next to him. "About dad... He was captured." His eyes darted at his three younger siblings.  
" _Are you sure you didn't fall asleep while meditating_?" Miwa laughed. Yoshi shook his head.  
"No I know what I saw! Bishop! When they went to save Uncle Mikey, he caught them!"  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Karai folded her arms and leaned on the door post. Yoshi jumped.  
" _Um_..." Yoshi sunk down. " _I don't know."_  
" _It would be a shame if I had to go on a important meeting and you were to just slip out,_ " Karai looked out the window. " _I mean you four are ninjas and breaking into the weapon vault shouldn't be too challenging_." Yoshi smiled.  
"Yeah... So annoying if you were to lose a bunch of shuriken, _katanas, knives and fans."_ Miwa added with a grin.

" _Quiet_." Yoshi growled. He waved his hand, Leo's words echoed in his head. His siblings, his team...

" _Here_." Asuna handed him a polished wood double sheath with two golden hilts. Foot seal on the top. Yoshi pulled the straps over his back and adjusted them. Usagi had a small sword on his side. Asuna taken a pouch of shuriken and knives. Miwa, double tessen in a black belt. Their parents rounded up their skills to make sure they all learned different weapons, or at least skills.  
" _Woo! Actual ninjas now_!" Usagi celebrated quietly.  
" _We'll need to get to area 51._ " Asuna whispered. Yoshi nodded.  
" _I'll take some American money, public transport can take us so far, Uncle Donnie's has some maps and I think dad's old friend Leatherhead will be able to help._ "  
Yoshi said.

" _Im_ bored!" Usagi complained loudly, once again they'd found themselves inside the sewers.  
" _And cold_!" Miwa added. Yoshi bit in his lip.  
"Look I'm sorry! Its not my fault, I'm just trying to lead you! Dad said LH's place is near the old lair, so I'm just following what he said. The packs they had on their backs were heavy, both straps digging into his shoulder.  
"How goes there?" A deep voice growled.  
" _See told you_?" Yoshi smirked at the ten and eight year old.  
"Its um... The children of Hamato Leonardo." Yoshi stumbled over his English.  
"Leonardo? But he's gone to Japan." The figure came closer.  
"Yeah well he came back!" Asuna said proudly, Yoshi rolled his eyes, his younger sister was always the best in English.  
"What about Michelangelo?" Leatherhead looked down at them.  
"Yeah he was taken by Bishop." Usagi grinned. Leatherhead looked horrified.  
"Michelangelo!" His eyelids blanked out. Anger exploded off the reptiles chest.  
"Argh!" Leatherhead charged at them. Fear filled Yoshi's head, instinct told him to grab his siblings. Usagi screamed. Yoshi wrapped his arms around the children and tried to run. Metal broke behind them. Yoshi's heart felt like a drum during a solo. He wouldn't stop running, Leo talked about LH a lot, including his uncontrollable anger.

"My friends I'm sorry." Leatherhead came into view.  
"Its alright." Yoshi said shaking.

"What did you come for?." Leatherhead asked calmly, waved a hand to indacrate they were allowed in, Usagi's grip was still strong.

"We... need to get to dad and his brothers." Yoshi said slowly, Leatherhead looked at their weapons.

"They wouldn't let you on with them." Leatherhead muttering to himself. He smiled at them. "I believe I can help you." He walked further into the place.

Raph's POV

Mikey's scream echoed in his ears. Raph tried to close his eyes, he pulled at his chains. Bishop, the more he saw the more he wanted to kill the scientist. Mikey was thrashing, trying to get away. Smiles were lightly on his two assistants faces. Raph looked at Donnie and Leo. Leo was trying to mask himself, blood drained off his face. His teeth were grinding in anger. Donnie wasn't hiding his face, disgust mixed with fear. A light shock was sent up his arm as he pulled harder, ignoring the fact his wrists were killing him. His little brother... was getting tortured. Nothing, never in his thirty-three years off life had he, Raphael Hamato, ever felt so weak. Don't let the tears come. Anger, so often he converted his feelings into it. It was safety, knowing know one would really know his true feelings. He couldn't it, he winced as the taser was stabbed into the scarring he had on his plastron. That was it...

"NO ONE HURTS MY LITTLE BROTHER BUT ME!" Raph shouted, taking the final tug on his chains, he felt himself release. Raph, pulled his hand up, legs pulled inwards. He felt his fist slam against Bishop's cheek. Sunglasses fell off, Bishops black cold eyes glared at him. Electricity surged through, Raph fell on the ground.

"RAPHAEL!" Leo shouted, a kick against his throat. Raph yelled out. "Raphael! Get away from him!" Leo growled, Raph tried to look his brother. What was happening?

"Your an animal and will always be an animal." Bishop hissed, putting on his signature glasses, something punctured his shoulder. His chest fell... eyes dropped... he was going down...

 **AWWW final torture scene for this series! :*( oh well i still have The way the turtle falls to write and another book later to write for torture... but you know its not the same?! anyway so thats a little on my OPT kids... i was thinking Karai and Lei have 10 yrs apart in the 2003... ewww... thats why i like the 2012 Leorai ship better... oh well XD Usagi's so cute! Yoshi's alright... Asuna's too serious... Miwa's kinda cool... yeah... words... lots of words... im too bored!hehe but i love how raph was like 'No one hurts my little brother but me...' but him hehe i was ligit waiting for this one scene for ages**! **anyway BYE!**

 **fav/review/Follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	14. Story time

**Short chapter on 850 words! sorry! so many feels! sorry... not really! :p haha i love you guys! just read!**

Leo's POV

Leo rubbed Mikey's arm slowly.  
"Its alright he soothed." Lies, inside his mouth guilt started to form, his little brother tortured and he did nothing... Raph was still unconscious, Donnie was staying away from everyone. Wet tears fell onto his lap.  
"I'm scared Leo." Mikey sobbed.  
"We all are." The leader admitted. Raph stirred. "We shouldn't of split up... if we just stayed together... we wouldn't of drifted... if sensei hadn't got sick." Leo voice cracked... 13 years ago those painful weeks...

'

* * *

13 years ago... around that... uhhhh

* * *

It started with a heart attack. He was old, they all saw it coming. Donnie sprinted in, ordering them to slowly carry Splinter to his room, Donnie attached a heart monitor on and spend hours checking the health of there father. Raph left pretty much immediately after Donnie announcing him stable. Leo couldn't leave Master Splinter's room,he was dying... those words. Donnie explained to him and Mikey that for now as long as they were soft on him and took care with his diet and stuff Master Splinter should be fine, his eyes and hearing were going, so it wasn't uncommon to hear Donnie's voice going higher than usual. Mikey seemed to be rejecting the idea that Splinter had the chance of not waking up one day. But he was calmer than usual. April would come over every know and then with food or some medication for Master Splinter. Leo would smile at, but said nothing scared that he would speak and just break down. When Donnie wasn't with Master Splinter he would lock himself in his lab, he wouldn't, take a break just pull all nighters. All day. There were days when Leo was more worried about Donnie's health than sensei's. They just drifted, if they stayed together maybe everything would be OK...but it wasn't...

"Klunk?" Mikey whispered. Leo leaned his head against Mikey's door. "What's gonna happen?" A sob was brought up in Mikey's throat. "I'm scared... please."

Leo bit in his lip. "Mikey..." Leo opened the door. Mikey jerked his head, tears were glinted through his usual bright blue eyes. Leo hugged Mikey.

"It's alright." Leo pressed his cheek against Mikey's, rocking him lightly. Mikey sobbed.

"What's gonna happen to Master Splinter?" Looking at his younger brother Leo had a horrible realisation that they had spent all 20 years of there life believing that there father will always be by there side. Now it was all burning into ashes.

"Honestly..." Leo looked directly into Mikey's eyes. "We're gonna loose him." As the words left his mouth Leo's tears sprung further... they were gonna loose him... Raph walked in, his head rested on Leo's lap. Leo rubbed Raph's neck.

"Just a little longer guys... just." Leo curled over Raph's body, he wasn't even dead and he was upset.

* * *

2 weeks later he died, Leo knew immediately when Donnie started sobbing loudly inside Splinter's room. Leo dropped his tea, he ignored the large smash as the ceramic hit the concrete floor. "NOO!" He screamed out, he sprinted to Splinter's room. Donnie was curled over Splinter's body. Leo collapsed on the floor. Mikey and Raph were at his heels. For the first time in a long time the four of them curled up and just sat there. Together...

Leo tried to keep up the old way, training. He playfully tackled Raph.

"Come on!" He tried for a smile, Raph glared at him and flipped him roughly on his shell.

"Donnie?" He looked hopefully at the purple masked turtle. Donnie shook his head. Leo nodded, lowering his sword. His throat dug for words he couldn't find.

* * *

6 months later

* * *

"Guys! come here!" Donnie shouted, Leo smiled.

"Yeah Don?" He tried to be upbeat. It wasn't working... Donnie handed them each a watch, his brown eyes glinting with mystery.

"Wait here." Donnie ordered.

"What?" Raph frowned. Leo smiled at them. He heard a slight wince. Grunting.

"Close your eyes!" Donnie laughed, excitement bounced in his voice.

"Uh Donnie, no offensive, but what are you planning!" Mikey said nervously, his eyes closed slowly and cautiously.

"Alright!" Leo opened his eyes, they didn't meet what he expected. Not a light green mutant turtle, purple mask... instead his eyes met a human, light brown messy hair, a long sleeved checked flannel shirt, newish jeans, bare feet. His smile louder than he'd ever seen the geniuses.

"Donnie?" Leo grinned.

"I did it! I worked out how to change us human! See I was thinking...cause everything's really tense around here..." Leo nodded. "What if we just separate for a while, live in the human world I hacked into some things so its like we actually exist. Made up a fake history." He handed them some paper and cards.

"What?!" Raph jumped back, helooked at the paper like he was ready to drop all of it. Leo on the other hand was grateful. He met Donnie's eyes... sending him his thoughts though his eyes.

* * *

"We should of kept in touch." Raph muttered, Leo jumped.

"Your awake!" He hugged him. Raph pushed him off and rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't get playful on me." He growled, sending a punch at him. Leo frowned, then nodded. How life would be if they just stayed together...

 **So thats that part done! uhhhh yep! feels! ahhh splinter! noooooo...well he was already dead but! words! lots of words... ok dude stop... XD**

 **fav/reviw/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	15. Jones

**OK no turtles...sorry guys! sorry the chapters short but i got to go to sleep before dad kicks me off! i hope you like this chapter!**

Yoshi's POV

Yoshi waited while Leatherhead pulled out the map. Casey and April. His father had a strong bond with the pair. Apparently they'd gone to the farm house for a holiday. The people he could rely on to help his family.

"Here," The wise crocodile said placing down the map. Yoshi leaned over, scanning it. "You could take a train to the edge of town, I believe I have April's phone number she could pick you up from there." Yoshi nodded.

"But... how will we know its her?" He frowned, LH showed him a picture. Yoshi nodded. Usagi leaned over.

" _Eww, you'd think dad would have better taste in girls._ " He muttered, earning a kick from Asuna. Miwa smirked.

"Hide your weapons" Leatherhead ordered, he handed them some coins.

"Thank you." Yoshi bowed. Leatherhead smiled.

"All I can do for my friends, I have missed the turtles very much." The mutant explained.

* * *

Yoshi grabbed Usagi's hand, breathing a sigh of relief as he left the loud city. He looked at Asuna, who was fixing her hair. Yoshi rolled his eyes. They had walked a couple of kilometres away from civilization. A land mark April stated on the phone. A dirt track, grass on the side.

" _Come on... I wanna find this family._ " He said, letting impatience into his tone, taking post on the grass. Usagi was grounding his feet.

" _Usagi?_ " He said sharply. He felt his little brother shaking. Yoshi mentally punched himself. He knelt down in front of him. Tears rolling. " _Bud?_ " Yoshi gripped both hands.

" _Is Dad going to be ok... I mean he talked about Bishop and..._ " Usagi choked. Yoshi sat down on the grass. He wrapped his arms around him. The twins were next to him.

" _And whats that one thing Dad said he always had? In all his stories. The one thing he could count no matter what?_ "He asked softly, moving backwards so his little sisters could be close.

" _His swords?_ " Miwa frowned, combing her shoulder length hair. Yoshi frowned.

" _Yes and no._ "He agreed. Usagi was fixing his dark blue on him, as he was trying to read his mind.

" _His brothers."_ Asuna said. Yoshi smiled.

" _Yep, and what's the one thing he has with him?_ " Yoshi smiled. " _He's going to be fine_." Instinctly he was rubbing Asuna's back

"And they have us." A female voice said above them, Yoshi jumped up, pulling his sword out.

"Just like Leo." Yoshi looked at the woman, 40's, dark red hair in a bun. Purple shirt, over her bra and white jeans.

"April-chan." He bowed, April smiled.

"So Leo and Karai's kids, never thought I'd see the day." She had a friendly air. It was easy to see why his father liked her so much.

" _Well we exist and we need help!_ " Asuna stepped in. April nodded.

"Of course." She opened the vans door.

* * *

"Leo's kids here?!" A male voice said excitingly.

"Watch out for Casey." April muttered. Casey seemed the complete opposite of April. Relaxed, blue hair messy. Red tank top, covered in stains. Yoshi smiled, and bowed. A smile flickered on Casey's mouth.

"I feel important." He grinned. April slapped him.

"There only here briefly, till we can get to the turtles." Stress layered in April's tone. Yoshi nodded.

"Please." He begged.

"We're coming right?" A male voice asked, walking down the steps. He was about 14. Sharing his mothers hair, but fathers care of things. He was followed by a girl around 12. Blue hair in a tight bun. Glasses, plain shirt and short. Yoshi couldn't help to blush. April bit in her lip.

"Arnold, Vesta... look you can take of yourself for a couple of days."

"Yes Mum." Vesta said quickly. Jake on the other hand looked ready to explode. Yoshi directed his eyes away. Guilt entering his stomach.

"Arnold Casey Jones!" Casey warned. Arnold, was death glaring Yoshi.

"There staying too right?" He asked. Yoshi shook his head. His legs were starting buckle. He needed rest. Standing here wasn't a good idea. It felt like days ago since he'd eaten or had water. Voices were starting to fuzz out. A strong had was on his shoulder. His brain struggling to form words.

"Yo- ling- kay?" Were the final words he heard before hitting to ground

 **He's fine dudes! uhhh im probs gonna fail Casey and April sorry dudes! aww they named their oldest after Casey's dad... and himself! anyway night!**

 **vote/comment/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	16. Authors note

hey my homies! XD really sorry this isnt an update but i should peobably say this so you dont sit there waiting for an update ill be going on a break so i can work on my other book Blade, which is what im working with my friends on my wattpad accountif you wanna check it out! ^^

-Blurb

 **In a world where scientifically modifying yourself to become a human weapon Max is determine to discover the cause of this so called solution to the problem... The world told him its because of global warming and things beyond man's control... But he's determined its something so much so much more painful than that...**

but yeah i wanna get that done! :p so im sorry i will try and get some updates up! the books i like cause this is on most of my books just yeah once again really sorry guys!

-Ninja out


	17. Discontinued

Yeah i donr think anyone was reading this..if you were sorry! im discontinuing...if you didnt get since i havent updated since last year but yup... sorry guys its over! unless anyone wants to continue? i can PM the story line if you want to...doubt you want to..but its possible


End file.
